Sous l'emprise d'un autre
by Oce-Liline
Summary: Hinata vit dans la souffrance jusqu'au jour où un jeune homme blond au yeux bleu azur décide de s'immiscer dans sa vie...
1. Prologue

_**Salut, nous sommes deux adolescentes de 15 ans et nous avons décidé d'écrire des fan fiction ensemble. Nous avons des emplois du temps très chargé donc il est difficile d'écrire rapidement des chapitres. Nous nous excusons d'avance pour le temps que nous motterons a publier. En plus, nous faisons toute les deux beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe donc excusez nous aussi pour les nombreuses fautes que vous trouverez.**_

_**Voici notre prologue, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**_

* * *

Prologue:

Comment définir ma vie maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait une grosse erreur, le jour où j'ai commencé à le fréquenter. Je pensais l'aimer, il me faisait sentir spécial, importante, belle. Il était le seule garçon à m'aimer, le seul à m'accorder de l'importance. Un seul de ses regards me faisait devenir rouge écarlate, ses sourires me faisait chavirer. C'est donc tout naturellement que l'ont a commencé à sortir ensemble sous l'œil vigilant de mon cousin, Neji.

Il a commencé à me faire du mal quelque semaines après que l'on n'ai affiché notre relation à la vue de tous.

Il vient me voir très souvent, il veut que je fasse tout ses devoirs, il veut que je ne le conteste pas, que je lui obéisse. Il ne veut pas que je soit en compagnie d'autre hommes, il m'a éloigné de toutes mes amies sauf Sakura.

Je vis avec cette dernière. C'est la seule qui est au courant de se qu'il m'arrive, elle m'écoute, me console : c'est ma meilleure amie et ma colocataire.

Elle fait tout pour que je le quitte mais je ne le peut pas. Je l'aime et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments...

* * *

**_Laissez nous des petits commen_****_taires, conseils... Nous adapterons peut-être l'histoire en fonction de vos envie, qui sais ?_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour ! Nous nous excusons pour le temps que nous avons mit pour poster. Nous essayerons d'etre plus rapide à l'avenir mais entre les études, la famille, les amis et les activité à l'exterieur ce n'est pas chose aisé.**_

_**Enfin bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**_

* * *

Il la tint serré contre le mur ignorant ses faibles gémissements de douleurs. Les coups qu'elle recevaient marqués un peu plus son corps meurtri par leurs autres altercations. Ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes... Tout ses membres la faisaient atrocement souffrir, hurlant à la mort et n'attendant qu'une seule chose : qu'il finisse.

Mais, en réalité, ce qui lui procurait le plus de souffrances était qu'une fois encore elle n'avait pas réussit à lui tenir tête.

Des regrets l'assaillaient lorsqu'elle apercevait le regard noir, en colère de l'homme debout devant elle.

Lorsqu'il était dans cet état rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter et ça tout le monde le savait. Néanmoins, elle en avait marre de cette situation, marre de ce qu'elle était devenue, marre de cette vie.

Si seulement elle pouvait revenir quelques années en arrière... si seulement elle pouvait éviter de commettre la même erreur... si seulement...

Sa vie, faîte de misères et souffrances quotidiennes, ne lui donnait pas l'envie d'avancer.

Elle avait fait tellement d'erreurs que pour elle son existence ne servait plus à rien.

Qui voudrait d'une fille comme elle ? Elle était plutôt banale, renfermée, timide, constamment triste, cachée par ses longs cheveux et ses vêtements amples. La seule chose qu'elle aime, ou plutôt, qu'elle aimait chez elle, était ses grands yeux bleu malheureusement trop souvent rougis par les larmes depuis cette fameuse rencontre.

Il était parti la laissant là, gisant sur le sol. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle se redressa et s'empara d'un petit morceau de verre provenant d'un miroir qu'elle avait détruit ne supportant plus le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace.

Mais que devait-elle faire à présent ?

Elle avait terriblement envie de se couper les vaines, de mettre fin à ses souffrances mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait. Peut-être était ce l'image de sa mère morte lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans ou alors celle de sa meilleur amie, Sakura.

Elles étaient toute deux l'une à coté de l'autre et lui demandaient de se battre.

Si il y a quelques minutes elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, maintenant c'était le contraire. Elle voulait vivre sa vie, elle voulait la vivre pour sa défunte mère, morte beaucoup trop tôt et sa meilleur amie à qui elle tenait tant.

Voulant à tout prix quitter cette pièce de peur qu'il ne revienne, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour se relever et, couru presque hors de ce lieu lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle se dirigea d'une traite vers sa maison mais se rappela bien vite que Sakura y vivait aussi. Elle ne voulait pas que sa colocataire la voit dans cet état. De plus elle devait sûrement passer la soirée avec Sasuke.

C'est donc pour cela qu'a environ deux heures du matin, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille assise sur un banc pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

Elle était à présent allongée sur le banc et regardait les étoiles à travers les feuilles du vieux chêne qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle.

Les étoiles l'avait toujours fasciné.

Elle les regardait souvent depuis la mort de sa mère. Cette dernière disait toujours : _« même quand je ne serais plus là, je veillerais sur toi de ma petite étoile. Et lorsque tu seras triste, tu n'auras qu'a les regarder et peut être qu'a ce moment là je te regarderais aussi. »_

« Je t'ai toujours écouté maman mais là, la situation me dépasse. Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs plus dur les uns que les autres. Tout ce que papa m'a fait subir et les conséquences que ça a entraîné: ma timidité, ma crainte envers les autres, mon manque de confiance en moi... ça ne m'aide vraiment pas à prendre ma vie en main et à le quitter. Je te promet que j'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois fière de moi et que tu sois là pour me réconforter et me guider. Lorsque tu es partie j'avais 6 ans. Maintenant j'en ai 17. Pourtant, malgré le temps j'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier.

Je ne peux compter sur personne à part Sakura. Mais maintenant qu'elle est heureuse avec Sasuke je ne me sens pas le droit de gâcher son bonheur avec mes histoires.

Que dois-je faire faire maman ? »

Hinata avait à présent fermé les yeux.

Elle sentait la douce brise caresser son visage. Le froid commençait à s'installer. Hinata frissonna et regretta de ne pas être habillé plus chaudement.

Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'emmitoufler dans une couverture bien chaude.

Exténuée par toute les larmes qu'elle avait versé, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit...

Un jeune homme se baladait dans les rues de Konoha.

Afin de faciliter sa digestion après le repas, comment dire... spéciale, que sa petite amie lui avait préparé avec amour, Sasuke reparti chez lui un peu plus tôt que prévu. De toute façon Sakura était prête à le jeter dehors. Elle était très inquiète pour sa meilleur amie et même si Sasuke ne comprenait pas la raison de tout ça, il comprenait qu'il devait s'éclipser rapidement.

Au détour de sa rue, il décida de prolonger sa promenade nocturne en passant par le parc. Il se demandait bien pourquoi sa moitié était si inquiète pour sa meilleur amie. Ce n'était pas normal, il savait donc que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il regarda soudainement autour de lui et, à sa gauche, remarqua la silhouette d'une jeune femme allongée sur un banc. Ayant reçu une éducation exemplaire, il s'approcha de plus près dans le but de lui porter secours.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'identité de la jeune femme ne lui était pas inconnu. En effet s'était Hinata, elle dormait d'un sommeil agité.

« Hinata ? Hinata ?! Réveille toi !  
-Non, je t'en supplie, laisse moi ! Ne me fait plus de mal ! Je t'en prie !  
-Hinata ?! … »

Sasuke, perplexe en découvrant son amie dans cet état, la secoua doucement dans l'espoir de la faire réagir.

Hinata réagit violemment et essaya de frapper l'adversaire de ses songes. Sasuke s'empara de ses poignets, Hinata sentant la pression occasionné par ce geste ouvrit grand les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasuke, des larmes commençaient à perler sur son visage.

Sasuke était inquiet et ne savait que faire. Il prit donc, contre son grès, la jeune fille dans ses bras et, tout en essayant d'éviter du mieux possible les coups qu'elle lui infligeaient, il l'amena chez sa petite amie.

* * *

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
